AMOR
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Kira, es un hombre que rige su vida bajo la ley del oro y la plata, pero su forma de ver la vida esta a punto de cambiar radicalmente cuando en el florezca es mas hermoso sentimiento que puede surgir en un ser hermano: EL AMOR


"_**AMOR"**_

Protagonizada por los personajes de Gundam Seed /Gundam Seed Destiny: Kira Yamato, Lacus Cline, Gil Dullandal, Padre Markino, Ysak Joule (mencionado), Ulen Hibiki (mencionado), Tolle, Saji, y Koze

Narrador: Slafier

"_Nuestra ultima historia se lleva a cabo en las tierras altas del norte, donde hermosas valles floreados son rodeados por la inmensidad de las montañas y colinas cercanas, que durante mucho tiempo han sido testigos silencioso y fieles guardianes de la memoria de aquellos cuya vida se ha dejado conducir por el aquella leyenda popular donde la vida no vale nada cuando la ruina y la mala suerte llegan a la vida de cada hombre que anda búsqueda de su destino."_

"_En bajo este contexto donde se lleva acabo nuestra historia…"_

"_Parajes del cementerio municipal."_

**Kira (montado sobre su caballo blanco y volteando la vista hacia donde se encuentran sus amigos quienes se encontraban cavando fervientemente una tumba)-Hey amigos ¿de quien se trata ahora?**

**Tolle (dejando por un momento cavar)-De ni más ni menos que de Ysak Joule.**

**Kira (curioso)-Y ¿como fue? **

**Tolle-Pues como ya sabes, cuando supo que en sus tierras no había nada de oro o plata, simplemente se puso una bala en la maceta y así fue como termino.**

**Kira-Lastima, no me desagradaba ese Ysak, pero bien estaba en lo cierto cuando le dije que perdía su tiempo ya que en esas tierras que compro no encontraría nada, ya que las buenas vetas no son nada fáciles de encontrar.**

**Saji (dejando de cavar también mientras habla con tono de voz sarcástico)-Si dices eso es por que sin duda alguna regresaste forrado de oro, ¿no es así mi buen Kira?**

**Kira-Que comes que que adivinas Saji, miren no más, 4 kilos de puro oro, el resultado de 2 meses de arduo trabajo en la Justiciera.**

**Tolle-No cabe duda que tu padre hizo bien al heredarte esa mina cuando murió.**

**Kira-Estas en lo cierto y por eso es que para mi esa tierra es sagrada, es como mi vida y siempre la cuido a como de lugar.**

**Kira-Bueno una vez que termine con su labor los espero en la cantina de pueblo para invitarles un trago y brindar por la memoria del difunto Ysak, que dios guarde en el cielo.**

**Kira (golpeando la riendas de su caballo y comenzado a moverse del sitio)-Nos vemos muchacho.**

**Tolle, Koze y Saji (al unísono)- Nos vemos.**

"_Tiempo después en la cantina."_

**Kira (levantando su tarro de cerveza para brindar con todos sus amigos quienes también levantan sus bebidas)-Bien amigos brindo a la memoria del buen Yzak, quien nos mostró que cuando la ruina y miseria llegan, es mejor quitarse la vida como los meros hombres.**

**Kira, Tolle, Saiki y Koze (hablando y chocando todos sus tarros a la vez)- Salud.**

"_Mientras esos sucedió en la mesa continua a ellos, un extraño hombre que los venia observado desde hace ya un tiempo se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al mismo Kira para decirle lo siguiente."_

**Hombre (voz presuntuosa)-Así que tú eres Kira Yamato, el hijo de Ulen, el gran minero de la región.**

**Kira (volteando a ver la hombre)-Si lo soy y ¿quien desea saber eso?**

**Hombre. Mi nombre es Gil, Gil Dullandal, soy al igual que tu padre y tú, un buscador riqueza y estoy interesado en comprarte la Justiciera.**

**Kira (atónito)-¿Venderle a usted la mina que durante años ha pertenecido a mi familia?**

**Gil-Así es, durante años trate de convencer a tu padre que me la vendiera, sin éxito alguno, hace poco me entere de su lamentable deceso y por eso vine a este pueblo a buscarte y proponerte el mismo negocio que a él, ¿dime estas interesado?**

**Kira (levantándose de su asiento y con tono sarcástico)-¿Que si estoy interesado?, pues déjeme decirle señor Dullandal, que con todo respeto, mi repuesta es la misma que me padre le habrá dada a usted en vida…No.**

**Gil-Estoy dispuesto a pagarte ni mas ni menos que la generosa cantidad un millón de dólares en efectivo, aquí y ahora.**

**Kira (serio)-Dije que no.**

**Gil-¿Es tu ultima palabra?**

**Kira (serio y con mirada desafiante)-La ultima.**

**Gil-Bien, si no tienes deseos de vender, ¿que tal si la juegas en una apuesta?**

**Kira (intrigado)-¿Una apuesta?**

**Gil-Si, como te dije antes conocí a tu padre desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y se lo buen jugador que era, por eso pensé que de tal palo, tal astilla y por eso que te parecería que tu y yo jugáramos una apuesta, mi dinero contra tu mina y el ganador se lo lleva todo.**

**Kira-Vaya si que es osado, y que le hace pensar que apostaría algo tan valioso para mi como lo es la Justiciera en un simple juego.**

**Gil-Por que si te pareces un poquito a tu padre, no podrás rehusar en reto que ponga entredicho tu honor de hombre no es así como se acostumbra hacer las cosas por aquí.**

**Kira (riendo levemente)-Pues se nota que esta informado amigo, venga pues, ¿cual es juego?**

**Gil-Jugaremos poker, ¿te parece bien?**

**Kira-De acuerdo juguemos**.

"_Después de decir, 2 hombres se sentaron en una mesa a la vista de todos en la cantina quienes presenciaban el hecho con sumo interés y nerviosismo a la vez."_

**Kira (mirada seria mientras baraje las cartas con cuidado)-Corte y reparte.**

**Gil (tomando las cartas con su manos)-Bien aquí va.**

**Kira (voz recia)-Espere.**

**Gil (sorprendido)-¿Qué sucede, no me digas que ya te arrepentiste?**

**Kira (sereno)-No es eso, pero vamos jugar mostrando nuestras manos, así no habrá dudas.**

**Gil (riendo)-Bien como desees, te parece carta por carta.**

**Kira-Bien.**

**Gil (llevando su mano a la baraja)-De acuerdo aquí vamos, **

**Gil (lanzando carta)-Tu primera carta es 5 de copas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta)- La mía es rey de bastos.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a Kira)-As de espadas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a él mismo)-2 de copas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a Kira)-As de bastos.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a él mismo)-9 de copas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a Kira)-7 de espadas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a él mismo)-Rey de copas.**

**Koze (sudando de nervios al ver la escena)-Rayos.**

**Tolle (nervioso)-Vamos Kira.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a Kira)-6 de bastos.**

**Gil (sudando cuantiosamente mientras saca su última carta para él)-Rey de oros.**

**Saji-Maldición, tercia.**

**Gil-Así es, tercia mata a par.**

**Gil (aliviado)-Creo que perdiste mi buen Kira.**

**Tolle (preocupado)-Kira**

"_Kira no puedo ocultar a la mirada de los demás su incredulidad tras haber perdido el juego y con ello también la posesión que más añoraba y que valía para él casi la vida misma."_

"_Pero haciendo alarde de agallas y temple frió en lugar de seguir mostrando una faceta de preocupación decidió mejor mostrar el carisma que lo caracterizaba ante todos los presentes."_

**Kira-Bueno así es la suerte algunas veces se gana y otras pierdes, aunque quizá hay perdidas de las que uno no se recupera jamás.**

**Kira-Pero ya quiten todos esas caras aquí no ha pasado nada malo, que siga el ambiente de fiesta, cantinero sírveles a todos lo que desees que yo pago, me oyen yo pago.**

"_Luego de decir eso Kira se levanta de la mesa y va a la barra de bebidas"._

**Kira (serio)-Dame una botella de tu mejor vino, rápido.**

"_El cantinero asintió de inmediato la orden y procedió a darle la botella que pidió para después encaminarse a la salida."_

"_Ya estando en los últimos escalones Kira levanto la vista hacia todos los presentes y con un tono de voz fuerte procedió a dar el siguiente discurso."_

**Kira-Señores han visto como he perdido algo que era sagrado para mi, y es por eso que debido a la mala suerte ahora me encuentro en la completa miseria y como saben es de ley entre los hombre de la sierra hacer lo correcto cuando el infortunio toca a nuestras puertas.**

**Kira-No se sientan mal aquellos que me conocen, ni tampoco sientan pena, siempre he vivido bajo esa ley de honor y por ende cumpliré solemnemente sin mayor pesar.**

**Kira (mirada seria mientras observa a sus amigos)-Tolle, Koze, Saji, por favor ya saben el favor que quiero pedirles.**

**Kira (sacando de uno de su bolsillos una pequeña pepita de oro y la muestra a todo publico)-Miren esto yo nací en cuna de oro, por el eh trabajado toda mi vida y es justo que el oro me mate.**

**Kira-Y señor Gil, no coma ansias y en cuanto me fundan la bala cumpliré.**

"_Kira sale del sitio a toda prisa y se dirige hasta su casa, una modesta cabaña a las fueras de pueblo con vista a las hermosas y enormes colinas del norte."_

"_Esa misma noche en su hogar Kira preparaba el arma suicida mientras no deja de admirar el brillante bala dorada que mando a forjar para darse el tiro de gracia cuando, de pronto un fuerte viento se levanto y la puerta se abrió como por si sola lo cual inmediatamente llamo la atención de joven quien se levanto de su silla para cerrarla cuando de la nada apareció una misteriosa figura."_

"_La cual no era figura cualquier, sino el contorno de una bella joven de cabellos rosados como pétalos de flores cuyo rostro de mantenía escondido debajo de un delicado velo de seda blanco."_

"_Al verla parada de puerta, la reacción de Kira no pudo ser de menor asombro." _

**Kira (sorprendido)-Y tú ¿quien eres?**

"_Pero la respuesta la joven fue muy diferente a la que él esperaba ya que en lugar hablarle, camino de frente él hasta estar relativamente cerca y ya enfrente el uno del otro, ella procedió a quitarse aquel velo para así poder ser vista a los ojos del joven, revelándose así un hermoso rostro de piel tersa y blanca con unos ojos color zafiro que deslumbraban intensamente."_

"_Ante tal hermosura Kira no puede disimular su curiosidad por saber la identidad de aquella joven por lo que volvió a preguntarle."_

**Kira-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿quien eres tú?**

"_Y entonces la joven contesto."_

**Joven-¿Qué acaso ya no me recuerdas Kira?, ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre nosotros que te has olvidado completamente de mi.**

**Kira (confundido)-¿Tú eres…eres?**

**Joven-Soy Lacus, Lacus Cline, tu amiga de la infancia, aquella niña de cabellos rosados con la que jugabas alegremente por el campo tomados de la mano y me decía que era tu novia y que cuando crecieras vendría por mi para poder casarnos.**

**Kira (intrigado)-Lacus…Lacus no…no recuerdo.**

**Lacus (llevando su mano al rostro de él para después acariciarle la mejilla)-Es normal que no me recuerdes, ambos éramos muy pequeños y cuando te fuiste con tu familia, sufrí mucho, llore como no tienes idea por que pensé que jamás volvería a verte.**

**Kira (riendo a carcajada)-Ay ya veo, ahora entiendo todo, no pues casi me lo creo.**

**Lacus (intrigada)-¿De que hablas Kira?**

**Kira-Que tu no eres nada mío y todo lo que dices no es más que una vil mentira para engañarme, seguramente es que te envió uno de mis amigos para que me endulces mis últimos momentos de vida, pero ya puedes marcharte no necesito de tu compañía para nada, lo único que necesito es beber, emborracharme hasta embrutecerme y después, ya no importara.**

"_Al escuchar como Kira se hundía cada vez más en su depresión, la mirada de Lacus mostró un semblante de preocupación y rápidamente trato de hacerlo reaccionar arrodillándose junto el para tomarle la mano y decirle estas palabras de aliento."_

**Lacus-Te equivocas Kira, te juro que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, no sabes el gusto que me dio cuando tuve noticias de ti y así pude encontrarte después de tantos años.**

**Lacus-Y ahora en estoy aquí para estar contigo a tu lado y apoyarte siempre mi amor.**

**Kira (voz sarcástica)-¿Apoyarme siempre? y que clase de apoyo puedes darle a alguien que ya esta a punto de morir.**

**Lacus (intrigada)-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Kira-Que me he arruinado y como sabes es ley de hombres darse el golpe cuando así sea, por eso he decidido quitarme la vida con esto.**

"_Kira le muestra a Lacus la bala de oro en su mano."_

**Lacus-Una bala de oro.**

**Kira-Así es, con esta bala brillante y reluciente me he de quitar la vida.**

**Lacus (tratando de quitarle la bala de la mano)-No Kira, no lo hagas, dámela de inmediato, dame eso por favor.**

**Kira (forcejando con ella)-No suelta…que no te la doy…no**

"_Kira la empuja lejos de su lado y la pobre chica cae al suelo para después levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí echa una mar de lagrimas, ante la mirada expectante de Kira que no hace esfuerzo alguno por seguirla, por el contrario procede a sentarse de nuevo y servirse un vaso de vino para así embriagarse y olvidar todo lo sucedido."_

"_A la mañana siguiente, Kira se levanta con cierto pesar después de su borrachera la noche anterior y cuando esta a punto de salir de su hogar se percato que en el piso de la casa esta tirado aquel velo blanco con el que Lacus había ido ayer y que durante la riña esta perdió, dejándolo olvidado en la casa."_

"_Ante este hecho Kira quedo perplejo que ya juraba que todo lo vivido ayer había sido un sueño, pero al tener el velo entre sus manos sus dudas se acrecentaron y por ende decidió investigar lo sucedido."_

"_El primer lugar al que se dirigió para buscar la verdad fue la iglesia del pueblo en donde hablo con el padre Markino, un amable sacerdote ciego que pese a su incapacidad, prácticamente conocía a toda la comunidad y que de seguro con él, Kira obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba."_

**Kira (entrando por la puerta de la iglesia)-Padre Markino, Padre Markino.**

**Markino (saliendo de su cuarto de oración)-Oh eres tu Kira, dime que deseas hijo mió.**

**Kira-Padre necesito que me diga se conoce a una joven de nombre Lacus Cline.**

**Markino-¿Lacus Cline?, no la conozco, ¿seguro que es de por aquí?**

**Kira (pensándolo detenidamente mientras aprieta fuertemente el velo)-No lo se padre, mejor olvídelo, quizá solo lo soñé, disculpe la molestia.**

**Markino (tono de voz amable)-Ve con dios hijo.**

"_Luego de preguntar a muchas personas por el paradero de la chica y sin lograr que nadie le diera cuentas de ella, Kira decidió dejarlo por la paz y mejor pasar a otro asunto que le interesaba, el disfrutar sus últimos momento en vida, por lo que decidió ir al cementerio del pueblo donde sus fieles amigos ya había terminado de cavar la que seria su ultima morada."_

"_Después de un momento de pensar serenamente sentado junto a su tumba, Kira saco su arma e inserto la bala de oro dentro de este mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras."_

"_Kira (tono de voz irónico mientras le habla a las demás tumbas del cementerio)-Bueno llego mi hora, perdonen el poco de ruido que haré pero descuiden compañeros dentro de un momento estaré con ustedes."_

**Kira (decidido mientras se apunta el arma en la cabeza)-Ok, aquí voy.**

"_Pero en ese preciso instante otro fuerte viento comenzó a resoplar en todo el lugar, igual al de la otra noche."_

"_Las ramas de los árboles se mecían estrepitosamente de un lugar a otro y las hojas caían como gotas de lluvia entre la nula visibilidad provocada por el polvo levantado por aquel viento, emergió de la nada la ilustre sombra de Lacus, vestida completamente de blanco como era la tradición de la noble mujer virgen que se entrega al hombre que desea en una clara muestra de fidelidad y amor hacia él."_

"_Kira estupefacto no pudo decir nada al momento sino hasta después de la que joven se encontraba parada junto a él y le dio un apasionado beso sellando con esto su juramento de amor."_

"_Ante tal hecho Kira alcanzo a decir:"_

**Kira (tono de voz irónica)-Ahora se quien eres, un fantasma te busque, no existes.**

"_A lo que Lacus le contesto:"_

**Lacus (tono amable y voz dulce)-Sin embargo existo y estoy aquí contigo para siempre si ese es tu deseo, Kira de mi corazón.**

"_Lacus volvió a besarlo y esta vez él le correspondió abrazándola fuertemente haciendo que ambos se fundieran en tan calido gesto amor."_

"_El sol hace su aparición por el horizonte y un nuevo día comienza, mientras que con los primeros rayos del sol, las negras nubes de duda e incertidumbre que embargaban la mente de Kira, parecían disiparse ante la bella visión de ver su querida Lacus recostada sobre la cama durmiendo placidamente después una noche de pasión maravillosa e inolvidable para ambos."_

"_Y mientras la joven reposa tranquilamente, en la cabeza del hombre se libraba una lucha de pensamiento ante los deberes marcados por las leyes de la vida, que para él eran de lo más sagrado, por el hecho de tener poder acabar con su vida cuando la mala suerte llegan pero también ante la obligación como hombre de honor de dar mano de marido a quien recibe amor de una inocente doncella."_

"_Pero Kira haciendo alarde de la astucia que siempre lo había caracterizado, resolvió el dilema en un 2 por 3."_

**Lacus (despertando mientras ve a Kira dirigiéndose hacia el armario de la habitación y sacar un vestido blanco de novia y una caja de joyas)-Kira.**

**Kira (poniendo el vestido sobre la cama y dándole a Lacus el joyero en sus manos)-Para ti Lacus, la futura esposa de Kira Yamato debe ir al altar como una reina, con estas joyas se caso mi madre.**

"_Y esa misma tarde en la iglesia del pueblo."_

**Markino-Señor Kira Yamato acepta a la señorita Lacus Cline como su esposa y mujer.**

**Kira (sereno)-Si padre.**

**Markino-Y usted señorita Lacus Cline acepta al señor Kira Yamato como su esposo y marido.**

**Lacus (feliz)-Si padre.**

**Markino-Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer, que dios los bendiga hijos míos.**

"_Y mientras la feliz pareja emprendía el regreso a casa, cabalgando el caballo predilecto de Kira, Libertad, se podía escuchar al hombre cantar la siguiente canción para su amada:"_

**(Kira cantando)**

_**Cuando estoy entre tus brazos **_

_**Siempre me pregunto yo**_

_**Cuanto me debía el destino**_

_**Que contigo me pago**_

_**Es por eso que ya mi vida**_

_**Toda te la entrego a ti**_

_**Tú que me diste un beso**_

_**Lo que nunca te pedí**_

_**Yo se que no hay en el mundo**_

_**Amor como el que me das **_

_**Y se que noche con noche**_

_**Va creciendo más y más **_

_**Deja que salga la luna**_

**Lacus (abrazando a su esposo mientras acerca su cabeza hacia el pecho de él)-Seria hermoso si pudieras seguir así por siempre, tú y yo juntos sin ir a ninguna parte sin que nada cambiara ante nosotros, Kira amor mió por que no puede ser así.**

**Kira-Por que así es la vida y el hecho de vivir significa cambiar, es por eso que todo debe seguir conforme uno lo desee, sin remordimientos, ni quejas, ya que todos tenemos un papel que cumplir en esta vida, aunque…ciertamente hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.**

"_Ya en casa, Kira entra a su habitación en donde ahora su esposa Lacus lo espera pacientemente para entrar juntos al umbral de amor y pasión como hombre y mujer que son."_

**Lacus (asiéndose a un lado de la cama mientras se acomoda sobre ella)-Kira mi vida.**

"_Kira se acerca a Lacus y la acaricia su hombro desnudo mientras la besa gentilmente en el cuello."_

**Kira-Lacus, esposa mía.**

"_Y entre los deleites de las caricias y pasión desbordada Lacus, aun consiente de si misma pronuncia estas palabras que harían eco en la mente y corazón de Kira."_

**Lacus-Kira amor mió no quiero estar sola nunca más, por favor llévame contigo, sólo así podremos estar por siempre juntos.**

"_Kira guardo silencio a tan impactante petición y continuo besando y acariciando a su mujer hasta llegar al clímax de la pasión entre ambos sin que ninguna otra palabras se pronunciara esa noche mas que lo gemidos del placer."_

"_A la mañana siguiente Lacus comenzó a despertar y apenas había abierto los ojos cuando…"_

**Lacus-Kira…Kira...¿donde estas? **

**Lacus (preocupada mientras sale corriendo de la habitación envuelta en la sabana)-Kira…Kira…Kiraaaaaaaaaaa**

"_Entre tanto, Kira se encontraba en lo alto de una colina cercana alistándose para cumplir con su otro y ultimo deber como hombre."_

"_Después de cargar el arma con la bala dorada, este se apresura a despedirse de su fiel corcel, quien se aleja de él relinchando como una clara muestra de descontento por tener que abandonarlo en tan crucial momento."_

"_Mientras Lacus cabalga a galope por el campo pronunciando una y otra vez el nombre de esposo, con la intención de que le contestara a su llamado, pero este apenas oye su voz comienza a ponerse nervioso ya que la idea de que ella lo vea acabar con su vida lo atemoriza enormemente, por lo que decide apresarse antes de que ella llega al lugar, cosa que no resulta así ya que desde lejos, Lacus lo mira en la cima de la colina y rápidamente se apresura a ir a su lado."_

**Lacus (gritando fuertemente mientras que Kira la mira fijamente)-Kira no lo hagas, por dios, no lo hagas.**

**Kira (mirando a Lacus acercarse mientras se apunta la pistola en la cabeza)-Lacus, perdóname, pero esto lo mejor.**

**Kira (rostro serio y voz decidida mientras su mano se alista a jalar del gatillo)-Adiós amor mió**

"_Lamentablemente en su desesperación por llegar velozmente hasta el sitio donde se encontraba Kira, hace que Lacus tome una vereda peligrosa, por lo que su cabello cae en pequeña zanja, haciendo que ella caiga estrepitosamente contra el suelo golpeándose en la cabeza."_

"_Al ver esta escena Kira se detiene en su intento de suicidio y se apresura a auxiliar a su amada quien yace inconsciente."_

**Kira (corriendo hacia el sitio en donde esta tirada Lacus)-Lacus…Lacus.**

**Kira (llegando hasta ella y tomándola entre sus brazos mientras le habla con voz melancólica)-Lacus…Lacus háblame mi vida por favor no muera.**

"_En ese momento al ver que su amada no responde a ninguno de sus llamados, Kira levanta la vista hacia el cielo y eleva una plegaria."_

**Kira-Señor has que ella viva, yo soy el culpable te juro que viviré para ella si me salvas.**

"_Y la respuesta del señor de cielo se manifestó con un leve gemido y una voz dulce que decía:"_

**Lacus (abriendo los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente)-Kira…mi amor.**

"_Kira no necesito más para saber que su deseo se había cumplido por lo que no dijo nada más y tomo a Lacus entre sus brazos y ambos comenzaron alejarse lentamente del lugar para así comenzar su nueva vida juntos y formar una familia feliz como siempre desearon con la esperaza en su corazones, borrando así todos las tristezas del pasado por aquellos que han estado cerca del amor y de la muerte se han acercado también un poquito a la gracia de DIOS."_

FIN


End file.
